


Donde metas la olla...

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Prompts de Profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: A Draco le gusta mucho la palabra...





	Donde metas la olla...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterflai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/gifts).



> Prompt número 13 para Waterflai. 
> 
> "Necesito algo con esto... Me mató hace siete años y releyéndolo ha sido como sí, joder, aunque sea una chorrada (en realidad tiene que ver con el anterior porque es cuando hablan de no haberse encontrado en un bar...). - ¿Pollas? - ¿Te gusta la palabra, eh Malfoy? - Me encanta [...] Pues eso, que a Draco le encanta la palabra Polla y algo con eso, please? XD"
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! ;)

 

Ahí estaba otra vez. Draco soltaba aire con la p, hacía muy débil la elle entre la o y una a que se alargaba o se acortaba dependiendo de lo que Harry estuviese haciendo. La quería dentro, la quería ahora, se sentía bien, la suya o la otra, porque estaba claro que a Draco le gustaban todas.

No era algo molesto sino sexi, pero Harry comenzaba a ver ciertos tintes de fetiche en la palabra, y su lado Slytherin tuvo la mejor de las ideas justo cuando consiguió el primer roce con la próstata de Draco. Si iba a pedir algo, tenía que ser ahora.

– Oh, Merlín, Harry, Morgana… Más…

Harry detuvo sus caderas y Draco soltó un gemido de protesta.

– No pares…

– Sigo si me prometes que aceptarás un reto.

Draco abrió los ojos, tratando de leer su expresión. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada y luego levantó su pelvis del colchón. Harry se tragó su propio gemido y detuvo los movimientos de Draco agarrando sus caderas.

– Draco…

– Joder… Lo que quieras, Harry, lo que quieras…

– Perfecto.

Lo que Harry quiso les llevó cuatro días después a estar sentados a la mesa en una reunión ministerial, retándose con la mirada. Kingsley hablaba sobre las leyes recién aprobadas por el Wizengamot y su posible aplicación en países afines. Hermione había hecho un estudio riguroso al respecto, pero era Draco el que tenía más información práctica sobre el tema y Harry sabía que Shackelbolt iba a consultarle constantemente. Se recostó en su asiento, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo. Llegó solo cinco segundos más tarde.

– Con todos los respetos, a Rusia le suda la polla la presión internacional.

Draco lo había dicho de forma totalmente casual, como si no fuese consciente de sus palabras, pero todos sin excepción levantaron la mirada de sus papeles para enfocarla en él. Harry disimuló la sonrisa que iba a estallarle en la cara. Draco ignoró al resto de la mesa por completo y Kingsley titubeó un poco al responderle.

– Bueno… Sí, es posible que tengas razón… Quizá debería ser el último país al que llevar el borrador.

– Yo, desde luego, lo retrasaría.

– Bien.

Hermione tomó la palabra entonces para hablar sobre la aplicación del nuevo marco legal de los licántropos, con interrupciones constantes de Croaker, quien no estaba del todo conforme con los múltiples derechos que iban a adquirir en apenas dos semanas. Draco resopló antes de que la Directora del Departamento de Misterios terminase su última frase.

– Si nuestra nueva ley le parece generosa, vaya a leer la de España. Es la polla.

– ¿Deduzco de su expresión que quiere decir que es mejor que la nuestra, Embajador?

– Mmm… Casi insuperable – le contestó Draco como si estuviese saboreando el mejor de los manjares.

Croaker enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Harry carraspeó y se tragó la risa que le subía por la garganta. Dos de cinco en menos de seis minutos, tenía que reconocer que Draco estaba superándose.

La tercera tardó un poco más. Durante un cuarto de hora, Draco volvió a ser el hombre educado y con clase que siempre era fuera de la cama, hasta que Harry afirmó que los registros de licántropos deberían desaparecer progresivamente.

– Y una polla, Harry. Si vamos a dar wolfsbane gratis a todos los licántropos tenemos que tener un listado, regular la producción y evitar que falsos licántropos la consigan y mercadeen con ella en el extranjero.

Draco había jugado bien. Colocando la palabra al inicio de su discurso había quedado diluida por todo lo que había dicho detrás.

– Sí, Draco tiene razón – añadió Kinsgley. Y sí, Harry asintió admitiendo que era verdad.

De repente en sus notas apareció un mensaje:

_Esto es cosa tuya, ¿no es así?_

Era la letra de Hermione y Harry miró hacia ella antes de sonreír y escribirle:

_No sé de qué me hablas._

La cuarta fue gloriosa.

– Ya lo dicen los muggles, donde tengas la olla no metas la polla.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho Draco para enterarse de frases hechas como aquélla, pero lo más hilarante es que la había sacado totalmente de contexto. Kingsley, que estaba hablando de la concesión de la fabricación de la poción wolfsbane a Blaise Zabini y su estrecha relación con Draco como inconveniente, intercambió con Harry una mirada de incredulidad y éste se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que eso nos dé muchos problemas – dijo, tragándose otra vez la risa.

Quedaba una y Harry esperó por ella con impaciencia durante el resto de la reunión, pero Draco no dijo nada fuera de lugar. Al contrario, sus aportaciones fueron muy valiosas y cuando Kingsley dio por terminada la reunión, todos se habían olvidado de las cuatro salidas de tono anteriores y le felicitaron por su trabajo.

Harry no podía creerse que Draco no fuese a superar el reto solo por una más. Solo una más.

Sintiéndose un poquito decepcionado, se levantó de su silla. Kingsley ya abría la puerta para irse, seguido de Croaker y Hermione, cuando Draco se puso en pie y se dio un golpe en la rodilla con el borde de la mesa.

– ¡POLLAS! Joder, qué daño…

En esa ocasión, Harry no pudo hacer nada por evitar la carcajada.

– Te parecerá divertido… – dijo Draco mientras se masajeaba la rodilla haciéndose el ofendido y convenciendo más bien a nadie.

Kingsley y Croaker se perdieron por el pasillo, entre los farfulleos indignados de la segunda. Hermione salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras ella, negando con la cabeza como una madre que ha cogido a sus niños con las manos en la masa. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Draco volvió a erguirse y dejó de tocarse la rodilla, que estaba intacta. Su sonrisa era la más satisfecha de la historia.

– Cinco de cinco, Potter. Creo que me debes una cosa.

Harry desapareció los papeles de los dos con un movimiento de su mano y se acercó a Draco hasta rodearle con los brazos.

– ¿Una cosa?

– Una polla, para ser exactos. Y ya van seis, así que esmérate bien.

Harry volvió a reírse antes de besar a Draco y desaparecerles hasta su despacho. Tendría que liberar la mesa del desastre que habitaba sobre ella. Por suerte, la oficina estaba casi vacía. Era la hora de comer.

 


End file.
